


Should have checked

by SinfulLuca



Series: Original flash fiction collection [3]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-19
Updated: 2018-03-19
Packaged: 2019-04-04 18:37:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14026257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SinfulLuca/pseuds/SinfulLuca
Summary: "I told you."The story of two friends.





	Should have checked

“Maybe you should get that checked.” She says.

“What? is only a cough.” He replies.

“I don’t know, man. People are dropping dead like flies.” She laughs. He rolls his eyes and smiles a little, but that doesn’t stop him from looking for the document.

“I’m pretty sure my stupid cough is not the reason.” She lets out an amused puff of air and let’s the topic die.

* * *

“Man, seriously, go to the doctor.” She starts after another coughing fit.

“Is nothing seriou-”

“You have been coughing for a damn month, I’m getting tired from just looking at you.”

“Maybe you could help me out, that way you would get tired from a good reason.”

“You shouldn’t even be doing this in the first place. Harrison said-”

“I don’t care what Harrison says. Something is missing here.”

“Yes, the doctor appointment you should have done a month ago.” She says with an amused tone, but her expression lets slip a little of her worry.

“If you’re not going to help me, you should just go home.” He ended, crouching in front of the archives yet again.

She closes the door as she leaves. It was a while before she came back with a cup of coffee for both of them.

* * *

“When was the last time you slept?” She asks as they walk towards the car.

“Last night, like every normal person?”

“Really? I have seen corpses more awake than you.”

“Ha ha, funny.” He started the car, but a coughing fit stopped him from even taking the steering wheel.

“... I’ll drive.”

“What?! No! I always drive.”

“No thanks, I like the world of the living, thank you.” He rolled his eyes. They traded places anyway.

He fell asleep just after spying another preoccupied sight from his partner.

* * *

“SARAH! SA-” A violent coughing fit attacked him yet again.

When he finally got his breath back, he tried to shout again. The only thing that came out of his mouth was a pitiful whine.

Desperate, he tried to stand up.

One, two, three - but another fit came. 

He dropped to his knees and coughed, and coughed, and coughed.

It was then that he noticed the blood. On the floor. On his desk. On his hands…

What was happening?!

Even with the cough, he tried to crawl towards the door. Making as much sound as possible. Sarah had to heard him… right?!

He wasn’t even halfway through the office, but his body was already crying for rest. His throat, his legs, his lungs. How could it hurt so much?!

Soon enough his eyes lost focus. Every movement was as shaky as his world. Every breath of air felt like the last. He was so tired….

“James.” Sarah’s voice rang in his ears. So quiet, like an echo. He almost cried of happiness.

Maybe he actually did.

“Look at you. Pathetic, pathetic, James.” She sounded _wrong_. Her usual cheerfulness gone.

_What?!_

Why? Why wouldn’t she help him?! What was wrong?!

“I told you to stop looking. I told you to get that checked.”


End file.
